coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennis Tanner
Dennis Tanner is a character in C oronation Street who first appeared in the first episode in December 1960. He left in June 1968 but returned in May 2011 after a 43 year absence, departing again 3-years later in Ep 8437 - 30 Jul 2014. He was the original street bad boy and the son of Elsie Tanner and brother of Linda Cheveski. He was played by actor Philip Lowrie. Biography Backstory Dennis Tanner was born on the 1st April 1942 at Number 11 Coronation Street to Arnold Tanner and Elsie Tanner nee Grimshaw. Dennis was 2 years younger than his sister Linda Tanner. Dennis one time scrawled "Dennis Tanner 1951" on the window sill at the front of the house. As he got older, Dennis became a bit of a tearaway. 1960-1968 Inbetween 1968 and 2011 2011-2014 In May 2011, Dennis was back in Weatherfield and sleeping rough. He had fallen on hard times and was using the local soup kitchen which Sian Powers and Sophie Webster were working at. They berfriended Dennis. One night Dennis walked to Coronation Street and looked at the Dennis Tanner 1951 etching on the window ledge of No 11. rita Sullivan saw him and thought he looked familiar. He ran off. Dennis and Rita later got chatting and she let him lodge with her. He had a wash and a shave. Dennis got employment at The Kabin, and soon clashed with Norris Cole. In June 2012, Dennis married Rita, 48 years after the first met. However Dennis soon became interested in Gloria Price. They had an affair and in 2013, they both ran off. Rita was shot of Dennis but in 2014 when he came back Rita forgave him but she saw him hugging another woman. In July 2014 Rita finally ditched Dennis and, feeling he had nothing left round the area, left Weatherfield in late July. He was last seen walking down Coronation Street with a suitcase. As of 2015, Dennis whereabouts are unknown. Behind the Scenes *Dennis is one of the original 21 characters introduced in the series and created by Tony Warren. Actor Philip Lowrie originally auditioned for the role of Ken Barlow which was lost to William Roache, but he got the part of Dennis Tanner. Originally Dennis was going to be a lot more villainous, but due to Lowrie's comedic talents the character was toned down. *Lowrie left the show in 1962 due to the Equity Actor's Strike. After attempting to start a pop career, he returned to the role in 1963. *Feeling frustrated with lack of development with Dennis, Lowrie quit the role in 1968, with the character departing in June that year. *In January 2011 it was announced Dennis would be returned to Coronation Street after 43-years. This idea came about when Barbara Knox (who plays Rita Sullivan suggested that Dennis should return, which then-producer Phil Collinson agreed to. Dennis returned to the show homeless in May 2011, which Lowrie had praised as he felt it gave his character development. *In December 2013, Dennis was axed by producer Stuart Blackburn. He departed seven-months later in July 2014. *Philip Lowrie earned a record in 2011 for having the longest break as a television character, being 43-years. This beats Kenneth Cope who played Jed Stone, in which he was absent from the role for 42-years (1966 to 2008). Family Appearances: 9 December 1960–7 March 1962, 15 April 1963–12 June 1968, 12 May 2011–30 July 2014 Father 'Arnold Tanner '''Mother 'Elsie Tanner. 'Siblings 'Linda Cheveski. 'Grandfathers 'Wally Tanner, Arthur Grimshaw 'Grandmothers 'Susannah Tanner, Alice Grimshaw 'Spouse 'Jenny Sutton (1968), '''Rita Tanner (2012) Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1960. Category:Characters last seen in 2014. Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:Tanners. Category:1942 births. Category:1968 marriages. Category:2012 marriages.